Life Can Do Terrible Things
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: *SEQUEL TO NEW ARRIVALS* Rosy and Scourge's kids are growing up, and to join them is Drew! But when Rosy is taken away from him, Scourge has to learn to raise the kids alone. Will he be able to cope? Or will he take the easy way out? Warning: Character death, suicide attempts, angst. Rated T as it's not that graphical.
1. Age 2

******Okay, so here is the third story in the trilogy :) This story was originally entitled Problems, but then i thought that maybe i should try something different. Some of you may not like this, as it takes a turn in which isn't a happy one. I kinda decided on making this story take this turn because i recently found out that my friend and ex boyfriend has been self harming :/ so yeah i'm just not in the best of moods right now, so i guess writing this might help a little. Anyway, this will be the final story in the series, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised. **

**_Warning: Character death._  
**

* * *

**Life Can Do Terrible Things**

**Chapter 1: Age 2**

Okay, so last time we met, I asked the girl of my dreams to marry me. After the whole fiasco with Roscoe and his gang and after Matt and co. had been taken back to the big house, I thought the time was right. I'm guessing you're all wondering what Rosy said. Well….

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

Rosy sat there in shock, he hands clasped over her mouth. She was completely speechless, and I don't blame her. She looked into my eyes as I watched her slowly slide down off the couch so she was kneeling in front of me. She placed her hands on my knee and stared at the ring in the little box in front of her. The ring was gold with a red ruby encrusted into it; little diamonds all around it. Rosy averted her eyes to look into mine and before I knew it, she leaped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. The sudden movement caught me off guard, causing me to nearly drop the ring, but I didn't.

"Yes, yes I will marry you"

I could feel hot tears running down in between the quills on my back. They weren't sad tears; they were ones of complete shock and happiness. Putting my other knee on the ground, I carefully put the ring down and wrapped my arms around her. Rosy rested her head on my shoulder while I did the same. After a few minutes of that special moment, I picked up the ring and slide it onto her finger. Her eyes sparkled as she admired it.

.

Back to present time, Rosy and I were in the living room with Crystal and Ember. They had just turned two a few weeks ago and were starting to speak. Crystal had also started to try and walk, which was pretty funny to watch as she keeps falling over.

"Come on Ember, say mama" Rosy cooed to Ember, who was sitting on her lap.

While Rosy was sitting with her twin on her lap, I was lying on my stomach with Crystal on my head. Did I mention she likes to climb? Maybe not. I felt her crawling across the top of my head, watching out for my quills. She eventually found my left ear and decided to take a quite bite.

"Ouch! Crystal!" I yelped.

"Crystal, don't bite your father"

Rosy placed Ember on the floor before grabbing Crystal. I got up off my stomach and shifted so I was on my side; my right arm propping my head up. Crystal was placed beside Ember, who looked at her sister and crawled to her.

"Si-sit-siter"

Ember had tried to say sister. Her first word was sister! Well her first real word anyway.

"She said sister" Rosy looked amazed.

I was amazed too. We always thought that Crystal would be the first to speak, but looks like Ember is proving us wrong. The twins looked at each other before putting their tiny hands together. They were both the same size and looked exactly the same. The only difference was their eyes. Ember had Rosy's eyes and Crystal had my eyes. The moment between the two sisters was sweet, until Crystal decided to floor her sister. The two twins began to fight, and by the looks of it, Crystal was winning. I looked up at Rosy, who was in shock but also looked at me with a questioning glance.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's your twin"

Of course Rosy was meaning Crystal. Yeah that's one thing we've realised. Crystal has my personality, which may be a problem. Ember wasn't too bad, she had some of my traits but she mostly had Rosy's which was a good thing. No one wants my personality. Deciding it might be a good idea to break the twins up; I snatched Crystal up and held her in front of my face. She stared at my with her blue eyes, giving me her version of a questioning look.

"No Crystal, don't fight with your sister" I said sternly.

Crystal didn't flinch or even look affected. Yep, she's my twin. I put her down again before looking at the time. It was 9pm and about time the twins went to bed. Rosy looked like she was about to move, but I told her not to.

"Don't, I'll put them to bed tonight, you need to rest and look after number three"

Now you may all be wondering what I mean by that. Well, Rosy's pregnant again! She's due in a few weeks. The pink hedgehog looked at me before giving me a nod. I got to my feet before scooping up the twins. Heading into their room, I placed them down in their own cribs. A third crib was off to the side for when the new baby arrives. Giving them a kiss on the forehead each, I turned on their star nightlight before closing the door and going back downstairs to Rosy. I sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her passionately. He fingers intertwined with mine; I ran my finger over her engagement ring. Yes I proposed two years ago, we're not married yet. We haven't had time as we've been so busy. I pulled her onto my lap, being careful as to not put too much weight on her baby bump. Pulling away for a few seconds, I looked into her shining jade eyes. They were beautiful.

"I love you" She said.

Of course she didn't have to tell me, I already knew that she did.

"I love you too"

"I wonder what the baby is gonna be? Will it be another girl or will it be a boy?" I chuckled.

I wanted to have a boy, but I could settle with another girl. Three daughters for daddy to look after, especially when they get to the age of dating. Them boys better be able to run fast.

.

"Push Rosy, Push!"

The day had come and Rosy was in labour. Numerous nurses were around her while I held onto her hand for support. As she continued to push, the baby seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Scourge"

I turned to her. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks and her breathing was really heavy.

"What is it?"

"I'm sick"

She was sick? I didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been sick for a while. I went to the doctors a few weeks ago…"

"What? Why, I don't understand?"

Fear crept upon me as I took her words in. She couldn't mean…

She gave one last push and the baby was out.

"Take care of Ember and Crystal, and the new baby" She seemed to be getting sleepier and sleepier.

"No, we're in this together" I could feel tears creeping up on me.

I held them back as she pulled my face to hers. She planted her lips on mine before pulling away.

"You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me Scourge….I love you"

No.

No no no no no, this can't be happening. Her eyes slowly closed, and before I could think, I heard the sound that no one wants to hear.

A flat line.

"Rosy…" Her grip on my hand loosened as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

The nurses ushered me out of the room as they tried to calm the situation. I stood there outside the room. Trying to figure out what had just happened. No, Rosy can't be gone. She can't be. I can't look after three kids alone. Taking a seat outside of the room, I hid my face in my hands. The tears dripped down the sleeves of my jacket. A few minutes later, a nurse came out of the room. Looking up at her, I saw the bundle in her arms. The nurse gave me a sorrowful look before handing me the bundle. Taking it in my arms, I looked at the baby.

"It's a boy" She said.

"What happened to Rosy?"

She didn't need to say anything. A simple shake of the head told me the worst had happened. Looking back down at the baby, I noted down his features. He had my fur colour and my eyes. He looked exactly like me.

"Here's something else, you might want to keep it"

I looked back up at the nurse, who was holding out her hand. In her hand, was Rosy's engagement ring. Taking it out of her hand, I placed it into my pocket. The nurse left me alone after that, but a doctor soon joined me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" He began "Have you thought of a name for the baby?"

Searching through all these names in my head, one popped in out of nowhere.

"Drew"

The doctor noted it down before leaving again. It pained me to think that Crystal, Ember and now Drew, would grow up without their mom. Rosy had always been there for me, and for her to be taken from me so suddenly…

What am I gonna do?

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! Yes, Rosy is gone, but as i said, i wanted to take a new turn, Scourge is gonna have to raise the kids alone and we're gonna watch how he does it. Will ge be able to cope? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Age 4

******Here is chapter 2 :P Sorry it took a while, my cousin was over so I was busy with him. Enjoy!**

Italics = **Dream****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Age 4**

(Scourge's POV)

I awoke to the sound of Drew crying. It's nothing new to me; he's been waking me up in the middle of the night for the last two years. I'm lucky if I get a single night where I sleep all the way through. I sat up from my double bed and reached for the bedside lamp with my left hand. As soon as the light came on I had to blink a few times just to get used to it. I took a glance at the clock next to the light.

3:47am.

I was so tired, but I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep if I left Drew. Walking over to his crib, I looked down at the two year old.

"Hey there little man, don't cry" I said calmly.

I took the little hedgehog into my arms and gently started patting his back. Even with my best attempts he wouldn't stop crying. Maybe he was hungry?

Settling at that conclusion, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Drew. Luckily I only had to heat the bottle up as I had prepared one earlier just in case. Over the last few years it's become a habit to do so.

Once the bottle was warm, I tested it before holding it in front of Drew. The little hedgehog pulled the end into his mouth and began to drink down the contents. About two minutes later he was finished. I swear that child is magic. I don't know how he drinks so fast.

"That was fast little man"

Drew giggled as I patted his head while taking the empty bottle from him and placing it in the sink. I'd wash up later; it's too early to do it now.

Drew giggled as I began to take him back upstairs. His little blue eyes gazed up at me with an innocent look. He looked so much like me in so many ways, and I could tell he was going to grow up to be a great guy. As long as he doesn't follow in my footsteps. Reaching my room, I placed a sleepy Drew back in his crib and crawled back into bed. Pulling the covers over me, I tried to get back to sleep. Although, I just knew that I would end up having a nightmare.

Just like all the other nights since I lost Rosy.

.

(Third Person POV)

"_My you're a fine female, you got a name?"_

"_R-Rosy"_

"_Scourge"_

_Scourge began to run down the corridor in which he first met Rosy. He ran as fast as he could to where her locker was, but when he reached it he saw that she was nowhere in sight. His eyes darted around the corridor, and he soon noticed that he was the only one there. Turning on his heel he ran out of the school building and ran to his house. Looking at the house next to his own, his ears dropped when he noticed the for sale sign outside. That means that Rosy hadn't moved in yet. Then the darkness began to fade in. _

"_Take your filthy hands off of her"_

"_Never leave me ever again"_

"_I promise I won't"_

_Memories of his past began to flood through his mind. The times he had with Rosy when he was just a teen coming back to haunt him. They weren't bad, but they were painful reminders of what he had lost. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

_The green hedgehog saw Rosy lying there on the hospital bed completely motionless. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't move. It was as if his feet were stuck to the floor. _

"_She's gone Scourge…"_

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Blood seeped down his left hand from his wrist. The hedgehog took another swipe at his wrist with the makeshift blade being held by his right hand. His ice blue eyes watched the red liquid run down his bare hand and onto the bathroom floor. It seemed to be the only way to ease the pain…_

_She's not coming back…._

_She's not coming back…._

Scourge shot up from his sleeping position. Hot tears were running down his cheeks and he was sweating uncontrollably. His breathing was really fast and his heart was beating at an even faster rate. The blue eyed hedgehog brought his left arm in front of his face; staring at the gauze wrapped around his wrist. His ears dropped as he put his arm down again. Scourge ran his right hand through his quills and squeezed his eyes shut. Another night, another bad dream. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He glanced at the clock at the side of him.

7:49am.

Taking a deep breath he wiped away the tears that lay on his cheeks. He did it just in time to, as the patter of little feet could be heard coming down the corridor.

"Daddy, daddy!"

Four year olds Ember and Crystal came running into the bedroom. In their arms they both carried a teddy; Ember had a pink one and Crystal had a purple one.

"Morning princesses"

The twin girls jumped onto the bed with their dad, hugging him from both sides.

"Daddy, Crystal had a nightmare about a mutant bunny and woke up crying" Ember said while pointing at her sister.

"Ember! You're so embarrassing!"

Crystal took a swing at her sister and caught her on the side of the head. She leaped over Scourge and pushed Ember onto the floor.

"Hey!" Scourge yelled.

Reaching down he pulled the four year olds apart and lifting them up by the hoods of their pyjama tops.

"Crystal what have I told you about hitting your sister? And Ember, what have I told you about mocking your sister?" Scourge said sternly.

"Sorry daddy" The twins said in unison.

Before Scourge could say another word, the sound of weeping came from Drew's crib.

"Now look what you did, you woke your little brother up. Go and make your beds and then come downstairs and I'll make breakfast"

Scourge dropped his two daughters and went to tend to Drew. He took the little one into his arms and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the girls and himself. The green hedgehog placed his son in his high chair before taking a seat at the kitchen table. He looked at his gauze wrapped wrist before looking over at his son. Drew was sitting there quit happily sucking his thumb and gazing around the kitchen.

_If only your mother was here…_


	3. Age 6

******Okay here's chapter 3 :) I wrote this chapter all today, as i'm quite busy this weekend :P Sorry for any mistakes :P Enjoy!**

**Note: The character named Daniel mentioned is Shadow and Amy's other son from my One Shot Sonic Christmas Special :P **

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Age 6**

"_Your mother, she's really pretty. You look just like her"_

"_She died when I was four"_

_Scourge was back at his old house, in his old bedroom with the box of memories at his side. The picture of his mother lay on the bed at the side of him. He reached for it only to see that it wasn't there anymore. _

"_Uncle?"_

"_What's the matter? You scared?"_

_Scourge struggled against his bonds again. He tried to get free but his uncle was approaching him with speed. The older hedgehog grabbed the jacket of his nephew and pulled him close. Scourge stared into the eyes of his uncle as he tried to banish all the thoughts of what his uncle was going to do to him. But nothing happened. _

"_Scourge I'm scared" _

_Suddenly he wasn't tied to a chair anymore. His eyes darted around in the darkness, trying to see anything that might be there. _

"_Let her go, Roscoe!" _

_His breathing became heavy as he desperately searched for Rosy. Everywhere he turned was darkness. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. _

"_Well, well, if it isn't the green rat"_

_The seen changed and Scourge was in the hospital again. Only this time, Rosy wasn't lying on the bed that she had been before. Dim lights illuminated the room as well as flashes of lightening outside. Scourge was horrified at what he saw. The room was pretty much abandoned; equipment everywhere. The walls were dripping with both fresh and old spots of blood. There was more red than white in view. Looking down, Scourge noticed that his jacket was missing; exposing his scarred chest. His fur was covered in fresh blood; who's blood it was was a complete mystery. Looking at his gloved hands, he saw that they were covered in blood as well. _

"_You killed her"_

_No, he didn't. Did he?_

"_You got her pregnant"_

_But she didn't die of childbirth, she died of an illness._

"_You killed her"_

_Killed her…._

_Killed her…._

_Killed her…._

_He ran down the eerie corridor. Lights flickered as he went. His run was cut short when there was what looked like zombies at the end. _

"_Murderer" They chanted over and over._

_Turning on his heal, Scourge attempted to run the other way, but only found even more zombies chanting the same thing. Heading down a third corridor, he ran as fast as he possibly could. He almost made it to the end when he tripped. He groaned as he hit the ground. Looking up, he was horrified at what lay in front of him. Rosy's dead body lay there; a pool of blood surrounding her. Sticking out of her chest was what looked like a hunting knife. The green hedgehog lay there in shock. He couldn't move or take his eyes from the sight. Behind him, the zombies were closing in. Before he knew it, he was engulfed by them. He thrashed about, trying to get away but he couldn't._

_Murderer….._

_Murderer….._

_Murderer…._

"AHH!" Scourge shot up from his dream.

The dreams were getting worse and worse. Yet again tears streamed down his cheeks. The hedgehog was shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed. Just then, a black and red hedgehog followed by a pink hedgehog came running into the room.

"Scourge what's wrong?" Amy said while wrapping her arms around Scourge.

The blue eyed hedgehog didn't answer. He sat there in Amy's arms, sobbing his heart out.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

Scourge nodded his head before continuing to cry. Shadow stood there watching with sorrow. There was nothing anyone could do to bring Rosy back. There was nothing that could stop him having these dreams. Scourge's crying was quite a shock to the black hedgehog. He'd seen him cry before but nothing like this. It broke Shadow's heart to see one of his best friends like that. His ear flicked around as he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He knew exactly who was coming so he gave Amy a look as if to say 'look after him' before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Outside the door in the corridor, were the twins and little Drew. All of them were dressed in their own pyjamas and were carrying their teddies.

"Uncle Shadow, what's wrong with daddy?" Drew asked innocently.

Shadow walked over to the little hedgehog, picking him up and sitting him on his hip.

"Daddy just had a bad dream, it's nothing to worry about, now let's go downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast" Shadow said with a calm tone.

The twins followed Shadow downstairs as Drew rested his head on Shadows shoulder. As the years had gone by, Drew had begun to look even more like his dad. Many family friends reckoned that he'd look exactly like Scourge did when he reached the age of 16. He already did now.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table as Shadow poured three bowls of cereal. Placing them in front of the three kids, he sat down on the fourth chair and watched them as they ate.

"Uncle Shadow, why is daddy having these dreams?" Crystal asked before she took another mouthful.

"It's hard to explain to someone of your age, when you reach the right age, I'm sure your daddy will explain"

It was true. Shadow couldn't tell them about their mother yet. They were far too young and it would most likely upset them. Taking a sip of his coffee he'd made earlier, Shadow continued to watch as the kids ate. It might sound weird but he was only doing it so they didn't choke or anything.

A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Scourge and Amy came into view as Shadow looked up. Amy had Scourge's hand in hers and the three kids, plus Shadow, noticed this.

"Okay, I know you're upset and all but… hands of my women"

The twins and Drew giggled as they saw Shadow glare at their dad. Scourge rolled his eyes as Amy tried to hold in a laugh. This was going to be a long day.

.

"Good night daddy" The twins said in unison.

"Goodnight my princesses"

Scourge gave his two daughters a kiss on the forehead as he tucked them into bed. Their little eye lids fluttered shut as he slowly pulled the door to and turned the nightlight on. Walking down the stairs, he saw Shadow sitting on the couch with Amy at his side. Drew was curled up on his lap fast asleep.

"Hey" Scourge whispered.

"Hey, do you want me to put him to bed?" Amy asked quietly.

"Nahh I got it, you two should be getting home to Tyler and Daniel"

With that Shadow handed a sleeping Drew to Scourge. The little hedgehog didn't even flinch as he was passed between the adults. Once Drew was in Scourge's arms, his dad said goodbye to Shadow and Amy before taking the little guy upstairs. Carefully walking towards the girl's room, he carefully opened the door before walking in. Taking Drew over to his bed, Scourge gently lifted the covers and set the little hedgehog down. Tucking him in, Scourge gave Drew a kiss before walking to his room yet again. But this time he didn't get into bed. He walked into his en-suit bathroom and stared into the mirror at his reflection. His eyes slowly made their way to the shelf at the side of the mirror. Reaching to the top shelf, he began to search for something. Then he found it; he found the blade.

Taking it down, he gazed at the small piece of metal that lay in his hand. Blood still stained the edges from the last time he had used it. Removing his left glove, he threw it to the side so it landed on the edge of the bath. Taking the blade, he swiped.

Blood trickled down his wrist and hand; dripping into the sink below. He took another, then another. The sink was beginning to fill with his blood as he gritted his teeth. He looked up, looking at the hedgehog that stared back at him in the mirror.

_Who am I?_

_What have I become?_

The green hedgehog closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the reflection of someone he doesn't know. The old him was gone…

Or was he?

* * *

**It makes me cringe just writing it! Sorry if this chapter freaked you out :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Age 8

******Okay guys, here is chapter 4 :) Thank you to Sonamyluver718 for the reviews :D Again sorry I made you cry in chapter 2 XD Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised and I also don't own the two song lines that are in this :) They belong to Panic! At The Disco :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Age 8**

"Scourge, are you ready yet?" Amy shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" Scourge shouted back.

The green hedgehog was in his room combing his quills. He was going out with Amy and Shadow tonight for the first time since before Rosy died, and he was quite looking forward to it. Luckily for him, he wasn't worried about coming home to sleep after either as the bad dreams had stopped long ago. He'd also stopped cutting, but that wasn't because he wanted to stop. It was because Amy had found the blade and Shadow wacked him upside the head. Shadow sure does pack a punch.

Downstairs, Sonic was sat on the floor in the living room with Tyler, Daniel, Ember, Crystal and Drew. Ember and Crystal were dressed in matching red dresses and both had their quills in a ponytail. Tyler still harboured his red bandana and red and black sneakers. Tyler was now 12, and looked even more like his father, even though he had his mother's eyes. Daniel was very much like his brother, only he had his father's eyes and also his quills drooped. Shape wise, he looked more like Sonic. He wore red and white sneakers similar to Sonic's only with the colours switched, white gloves and inhibitor rings.

Crystal and Ember were sat playing with their dolls while Tyler was sat on the couch playing a tune on his guitar. Daniel and Drew were busy trying to get the remote for the TV off of Sonic, who had put on a really stupid channel.

"Hey come on guys, two against one, so not fair" Sonic groaned as he was partially pinned down.

A few minutes later, Shadow, Amy, and Scourge walked into the living room. Amy had on a short red dress that expressed her curves, much to Shadow's enjoyment. Shadow was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with black skinnies and his usual hover shoes, and Scourge was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the two top buttons undone, black skinnies and his usual black and green sneakers. The three hedgehogs looked at each other before laughing at the two boys attacking Sonic.

"Sonic why don't you just put some music on or something?" Shadow suggested as he began to walk over to the door.

Thinking it over in his head, Sonic reached the ipod dock that lay on a small table next to the wall and plugged his ipod in. He pressed shuffle and then sat down next to Daniel who was play fighting with Drew.

A few seconds later….

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat,**_

_**Am I who you think about in bed…**_

Shadow, Amy and Scourge went wide eyed as they realised what was playing. Their eyes darted to Sonic who was sat there singing along!

"SONIC! NOT THAT ONE!" The three hedgehogs shouted in panic.

Realising his mistake, Sonic dived to his ipod just as it said 'A hotter touch'.

"_Thank god he got to it before the next line" _Scourge thought as he, Shadow and Amy sighed in relief.

Sonic sat down again after changing the song to a more appropriate one. He decided to shuffle through his 'age friendly' mix which included songs such as 'Check yes, Juliet', 'accidentally in love' and 'ultraviolet'. Songs that were written in the 90's that were appropriate were also in the list.

"Okay, so Sonic you're in charge, don't burn the house down, don't get the kids killed, don't do anything stupid, don't play any inappropriate music, don't put on any inappropriate films or TV programs, and for the love of god, don't try and beat your world record at how many back flips you can do in a row, I'd like you uninjured when we get back" Scourge said while giving Sonic a stern look.

"Oh and Tyler, don't let him do any of what Scourge said" Shadow added before opening the door.

Sonic rolled his eyes but kept his cheeky smile. They were always like this with him, but then again all the things Scourge said, Sonic would probably attempt.

"Remind me again why we're letting him babysit our kids?" Scourge said as he followed Shadow out the door.

The door closed shut, and as soon as it did, Sonic jumped up.

"Okay, so what do you kids wanna do?"

"Hide and seek!" Drew shouted.

The younger kids agreed and shouted in joy. Sonic turned to Tyler and gave him a questioning look.

"Sounds great! You're never too old for hide and seek" The twelve year old put his guitar down and jumped off the couch, joining the rest of them.

"Okay, you lot go hide, and I'll count"

With that Sonic began to count, as the kids ran off to hide. Of course Drew was the smallest, so he would probably be the hardest to find.

.

Meanwhile, Scourge, Amy and Shadow had headed to the nearest night club. Inside were many different mobians; some dancing, some having a drink, some singing along to the music. Shadow was at the bar with Scourge and Amy. He was drinking some form of cocktail that Amy didn't like the look of. Although she did know that Shadow wouldn't get absolutely hammered. Amy and Scourge hadn't ordered anything yet as they hadn't decided what they wanted.

Scourge's blue eyes scanned the crowds as if looking for someone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he turned back around to talk to Amy. The pink hedgehog looked at the green and smiled.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just….never mind" The green hedgehog replied.

Not thinking much of it, Amy turned away from Scourge and looked at Shadow. To her surprise he wasn't there. Her eyes darted around, trying to spot him amongst the crowds. Seconds later she found him near the back wall, surrounded by girls.

And by the looks of it, they were harassing him.

"_Oh hell no"_ She thought as she got up from her seat.

The pink hedgehog stormed over to the group as she watched one of the girls get right up close to Shadow.

"Hey cutie, wanna come back to mine for some fun?"

The girl was a yellow Chihuahua with blue eyes and a curvy body. She was wearing a very short strapless bright pink dress with purple flowers around the waist. She was wearing pink high heels and purple eye shadow.

Shadow backed up so he was flat against the wall. The Chihuahua was running her hand over his chest, sliding her fingers over the buttons. Her friends were all Chihuahuas as well and were giggling at her.

"Ladies please I'm-" Shadow started but was cut off.

"You're overwhelmed by our beauty? Aww, you're so sweet" The yellow Chihuahua said flirtingly.

Shadow rolled his eyes at that remark. He began to sweat as he felt the girl unbutton one of his shirt buttons. A few seconds later, the girl was pushed away from him and ended up flat out of the floor. Looking up, he saw Amy standing there with fire in her eyes.

"Hey what's your problem?" The girl said getting up from the floor.

"My problem is you putting your filthy hands on MY husband"

"Oh girl you did NOT just push over Brittney" One of the other girls said.

"Well she's got a problem now" Brittney said getting in Amy's face.

"Aw sweetie you are in no way intimidating"

Brittney had had enough and lunged at the pink hedgehog, who rammed her fist straight into the attackers gut. Brittney slumped as Amy slammed her elbow into the back of her head. The Chihuahua fell to the floor as Amy turned to her friends with her fists raised.

"Anyone else?"

The rest of them gave Amy a scoff before walking off. Amy then turned to Shadow, who stared in amazement at his wife. He took the few steps towards her and pulled her into a soft hug. Amy buried her head into Shadow's shoulder and hugged him back.

"No one messes with my girl" The black hedgehog chuckled.

"Oh please, no one hits on my man and gets away with it"

The two of them chuckled as they began to walk back towards the bar. Once they reached it, they looked around for Scourge. For some reason, he wasn't at the bar anymore. Amy and Shadow's eyes darted around club, looking for Scourge's bright green quills.

Nothing.

"Shadow…something doesn't feel right"

Shadow nodded as he and Amy began to search through the crowds. Scourge wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Maybe he's outside?"

Amy followed the black hedgehog as he rushed out of the door. Rustling could be heard as well as groans coming from the alley at the side. The two hedgehogs peaked around the corner.

What they saw….was something they wish they hadn't.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn what did they see? Find out next time! Next chapter will be a continuation of this one so the chapter will have the same title as this one :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Age 8 Continued

******Okay, so this chapter is a continuation of the last one so it has the same title :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are recognised.  
**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a mild yet suggestive scene that some readers might find disturbing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Age 8 continued**

The cobalt hedgehog peered around the corner and stared into the corridor. He'd been searching for the kids for a good 10 minutes now and he still hadn't found them. Sonic crept around the corner and tip toed down the hall towards the first of 3 doors. The first room was the kid's bedroom, the second room was Scourge's bedroom, and the third room was the bathroom.

Sonic pressed his ear against the door and gently put his hand on the door handle. The sound of someone moving around in the room could be heard. The emerald eyed hedgehog slowly opened the door and flicked on the light. His eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that might have been moved so that one of the kids could hide behind it. Sitting in the corner of the room was an armchair that looked as though it was slightly pulled out. A grin made its way onto Sonic's face as he crept over to it. In one swift movement, he leaped from where he was standing onto the chair. He peered over to find…

Nothing.

A look of confusion appeared on Sonic's face as he pushed the armchair back into the corner.

"_I could've sworn someone was behind there" _

Then he heard something. Swinging himself around, he saw the closet door move. As quick as a flash he was over by the door. His gloved hand fiddled with the hand before opening it with speed. He flicked on the light so he could see better. Inside the closet were many different dresses and outfits for all three of Scourge's kids. Sonic began searching through them, looking for one of the kids. He couldn't find anyone in there. Shrugging it off, he decided to look somewhere else. Just as he turned his back, something jumped him and the two- or three of them- went rolling to the ground.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed as he hit the floor.

"Hahahaha! You scream like a little girl!"

The twins stepped- or more or less rolled- off Sonic while they were still laughing. Sonic rolled his eyes as he got up from the floor. Ember and Crystal were still laughing as they followed Sonic out of the room.

"Okay now girls we have to find Drew, Tyler and Daniel" Sonic said as he opened the door to the next room, which was Scourge's bedroom.

As he walked in, he noticed that the light was already on. Ember and Crystal followed him inside their dad's room and stared at the various things that lay on the bedside tables and on the dressers. While Sonic looked for the other three kids, Crystal and Ember walked over to the bedside table. On it were two pictures, one of four hedgehogs, the other of two hedgehogs. Ember picked up the one of the two hedgehogs. Her jade eyes gazed curiously at the green hedgehog, which she recognised as her father. Her eyes then switched to the pink hedgehog that stood beside her father.

Scourge's arm was around her, and the look on his face was one of a very happy nature. The girl had her arm around Scourge, and the look in her eyes showed nothing but true love and affection. Ember's little eyes scanned the picture, making sure she picked up every little detail of the female hedgehog.

Meanwhile Crystal was looking at the picture of the four hedgehogs. Immediately she noticed the two smaller ones; both of them green with different eyes. One had the pink hedgehog's eyes, and the other had the older green hedgehog's eyes.

"Ember, this is us, daddy and….I'm not sure who the pink lady is but I seem to recognise her" Crystal showed her sister the picture as Ember put the other picture back on the bedside table.

Ember gazed at the picture and began to think to herself. She recognised the lady in the picture too. Crystal looked at the picture and then at Ember, noticing a resemblance.

"You have the same eyes"

Ember looked shocked. Why did she have the same eyes as the women in the picture? So many questions began to run through the twins heads. They needed to get answers.

"Uncle Sonic"

.

(Amy's POV)

I stood there with Shadow at my side. What we were seeing was something we wish we weren't. At the very end of the alley next to a wooden fence, was Scourge.

But he was not alone.

"Is that?" Shadow asked while slightly pointing.

His eyes looked on in complete shock. I slowly nodded my head, answering his question. Scourge was on his back on the cold ground. His shirt lay torn on the ground next to him. His torso, face and head were covered with blood and by the looks of it he had fresh tears running down his face. From what I could see from where I was standing, it looked as though his jeans hand been undone and pulled down slightly. It was hard to tell as Fiona was sat on top of him. Behind her and Scourge, were four other guys. It was hard to tell what they were but it was clear that they were guys and not girls. Fiona had Scourge's arms tied above his head; another rope coming off it was tired around a metal pole.

The four guys seemed to notice that we were watching, and began to walk towards us. I got scared and hid behind Shadow, who glared at the four guys.

"Oh look, some more punks to play with" The guy at the very front turned out to be a bulldog, wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt.

As they continued their prowl towards us, the bull dog zipped up his jeans. That was what shocked me the most. Had they…?

I couldn't bare thinking about it. Shadow took a stand in front of me. His ears flattened and he bared his teeth while growling at them.

(Third Person POV)

Fiona forcefully kissed Scourge on the lips as she grinded her body against his. He let out a groan and gasped and she continued. Even though she hadn't actually got into his pants, it felt like she had. Her hands crawled up his chest to his face. She stroked his cheeks as his breathing began to increase rapidly.

"Fiona…please…stop" He whimpered as she pushed her body down onto him harder.

"Sorry babe, but this is for all those years ago when you failed to acknowledge my existence and chose that Rosy bitch over me" The vixen slid her hand back down to his chest and slowly began to make her way to his lower region.

Fortunately for Scourge, Fiona was interrupted when a cry from her gang erupted in the air.

.

The four guys had reached Amy and Shadow and were staring down at them. They towered above them and Amy knew that her and Shadow wouldn't be able to fight them for long.

"Excuse me! Coming through"

Suddenly, a figure came swooping down out of nowhere and knocked down one of the guys. The bulldog looked dumbfounded as he looked down at his fallen comrade.

"Time to go bowling for bullies!"

Another figure jumped into the scene. The figure ploughed into the bulldog, knocking him to the ground next to his gang member. The other two gang members decided to hop it and made a hasty retreat. The two fallen gang members soon followed them with their tails between their legs.

Fiona looked up from Scourge just in time to see a pair of feet about to impact with her face. She ducked just a little too late and she and the figure went rolling along the ground. Shadow and Amy rushed over to Scourge, who lay on the floor helplessly. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he breathed heavily in between whimpers and sobs.

"Quick get him untied we need to get him home!" Amy said as she gently stroked Scourge's quills, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, Fiona and the mystery figure were still fighting.

"Don't you dare get your gang to do that to my friend again, or else I will make your life a living hell!"

Fiona was kicked against the wooden fence. Her blue eyes glared daggers at the figure that was standing in front of her. She then noticed that the figure from before had landed beside the first; wings spread out in a protective fashion. She was outnumbered. There was no way she could fight both of them.

"You win this time" She growled before hopping over the fence.

The two figures turned their attention back towards Shadow and Amy, who had now managed to get Scourge untied. The green hedgehog carefully sat up and he rubbed his throbbing wrists. His eyes shot over to the two figures walking towards him. As they stepped into the dim light, he instantly recognised them.

"Matt? Raven?"

* * *

**YAY Matt and Raven! Oh just a note as well, Fiona didn't rape Scourge :P It just sounds as though she did :P But did the guys rape him?...I'll leave that to your imagination :P Also if you have no idea who Matt and Raven are, please revisit or visit if you haven't already done so, Guilty or Innocent, and New Arrivals as they will explain how they met Scourge :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ps. The next chapter will be another continuation of this one, so it will also have the same title :)**


	6. Age 8 Con

******Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 6, another continuation chapter like the last one :P I think the next few are going to be continuations as I want to make the story longer than I originally planned :) Just cause I love you guys XD Anyway, this chapter doesn't focus much on any character, but if I had to point a focus point out, it would probably be Matt :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Age 8 Cont.**

"Matt? Raven?"

Matt and Raven stepped forward a little more. Their appearance was the same, except they looked a little older and they weren't in prison uniforms. Matt was wearing his usual blue sneakers with a white strap, white socks and gloves, and also a dark blue vest and a surfer necklace. Raven was wearing his usual white sneakers with black tips, white gloves and white socks.

"Good to see you again man" Matt said as he helped Amy and Shadow get Scourge to his feet.

The blue wolf picked up the green hedgehogs torn up shirt and handed it to him. The blue eyed hedgehog took one look at the shirt in his hands before whipping away the blood on his face and torso. Afterwards he threw it into a nearby trash can and carefully pulled his jeans up and buttoned them up. Amy looked at him worriedly, putting hand on his shoulder.

"Did they…you know?" She awkwardly asked.

It's not a nice thing to ask anybody, especially a close friend. Scourge was hesitant to reply, but he eventually did.

"No" He said "No, they got close, but Fiona shoved them out of the way before they could"

"So I'm guessing Fiona is the one who pulled your pants down, but why would she want to do that to you anyway? How did she even get you out of the club?" Shadow gave the green hedgehog a stern look.

"She hit me on the back of the head, which caused me to become drowsy, which enabled her to drag me out so easily, and to answer why she would want to do that….I don't know, maybe it's something to do with the fact that back in high school I chose Rosy over her"

Scourge rubbed his head as Amy and Shadow looked at each other worriedly. They knew about Scourge's reputation in high school, only a few people didn't. Rosy was one of them. Fiona had dated Scourge before Rosy even came to town; it only last about 9 months. However, their relationship was very intimate.

"What happened in high school" Raven flexed his wings as he joined the group.

He'd been standing off to the side listening in on their convosation and when high school was mentioned it perked up his curiosity.

"I had a bit of a reputation that only a few people didn't know about. I was considered a player; I'd slept with at least 5 different girls in the second year of high school. Fiona was one of the people who I had a relationship with that lasted a while; about 9 months. Once we broke up, she wouldn't stop trying to get back with me, but I wasn't having any of it. That's when Rosy came along and Fiona backed off" The green hedgehog explained.

"But we didn't see Fiona around half the time, how could she know that you were with Rosy?" Shadow cocked an eye brow at the green hedgehog.

"That even I don't know; she just disappeared one day"

After Scourge finished his sentence, everyone was silent. Matt was leaning against the wall, looking like he was in deep thought. His arms were folded and he was staring at the floor; a stern look plastered on his face. Raven noticed his friend's sudden concentration on the ground and nudged him.

"You okay Matt?" The creature asked.

Matt shook his head and then looked at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking that's all" Matt replied "Come on guys, let's get back to our place so we can clean Scourge up"

With that said Raven took to the skies as Matt and the rest of them began to walk back to Matt and Ravens house.

.

Meanwhile back at Scourge's house, Sonic was in bit of a tight situation. The girls had him backed up against the wall; threatening to shoot him with water guns if he didn't answer their questions. Drew, Tyler and Daniel had heard the commotion, and had come into the room.

"Tell us who the woman is or we'll squirt you!" Crystal said trying to sound threatening while aiming her water gun at Sonic's face.

"I can't tell you, that's a job for your father" The blue hedgehog replied.

Crystal shot him with her water gun, closely followed by Ember. Sonic yelped and hopped over the twins before bolting out of the room. The two girls were hot on his heels; of course they inherited Scourge's speed.

"Get back here you blue idiot!" Ember yelled.

.

Raven landed outside of his and Matt's house; he gently touched down and shook himself off. It was a warm night but because he flew to his house the air was slightly colder in the sky. Matt, Shadow and Amy soon arrived shortly after, and without hesitating followed Raven inside the house.

Once inside, Amy, Scourge and Shadow looked around. On the walls were many pictures of the four boys: Matt, Raven, Nathan and Ryan. Some of them were just of Matt and Nathan, others of just Ryan and Raven and so on. On one of the sets of draws that lay in the room, was a picture of Matt and another wolf. The wolf had white fur with light grey fur around her eyes. The tip of her tail was light grey and she had black tips on her ears. She had dazzling light green eyes and a tan muzzle. She wore a light blue dress that came to just above her knees. Along with it, she wore a pair of light blue converse and a golden chain necklace with a blue stone that hung around her neck. Matt noticed the three hedgehogs looking at the picture and walked over to them.

"Who's that?" Amy asked politely.

"That's my girlfriend; her name is Rachel"

Amy was about to reply, when she was interrupted by yelling and the sound of someone running. She, Shadow, Scourge and Matt had to quickly move out the way, as Nathan, closely followed by a black cat, ran past them. The black wolf sprinted into the kitchen as it became apparent that the cat that was chasing him was holding a frying pan high above her head.

"Get your ass back here so I can pound ya!" The black cat said as she and Nathan disappeared into the kitchen.

Less than a few seconds after they had disappeared out of sight, the sound of metal hitting bone rang out through the house.

And again.

And again.

Matt just shook his head as he held in a laugh. The three heard Nathan curse and yell as well as the cat yelling at him. A few minutes later, the yelling stopped and Nathan sulked his way out of the kitchen. His ears were pinned back and he was rubbing his head. Nathan didn't even acknowledge that his cousin, Amy, Scourge Shadow were there as he stomped upstairs; presumably to his room.

"Must say, he deserved that"

Shadow and Amy averted their eyes from the sulking wolf and turned back towards the kitchen. Coming through the doorway, wasn't the black cat they had seen going in, but was the white wolf that was in the photo.

"Yeah he did. Rachel, this is Amy, Shadow and Scourge"

Rachel strolled over to their guests as Matt walked over to something in the corner of the room.

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel" Amy greeted her by shaking her hand.

Shadow and Scourge greeted her too before being led over to the couch. One question pondered on Scourge's mind as he watched Matt in the corner.

"So Matt, when did you guys get out of the big house?"

Matt stood up with his back to them all, but soon answered his friend's question.

"About 3 years ago. Our sentences got shortened, not exactly sure why but I'm not complaining"

"Really, 3 years ago? Why didn't you come see me?"

"I've been a little busy"

Matt turned around. Amy, Shadow and Scourge all went side eyed. Amy smiled madly, Shadow was speechless, and Scourge couldn't believe his eyes. In Matt's arms, lay the cutest little wolf cub they had ever seen. The cub had white fur with a black tip on his tiny tail and his father's brown eyes.

"Guy's, I'd like you to meet Rio"

* * *

**Haha yay! Matt found love ^_^ Sorry if they're are any mistakes in this, I was writing it and then kinda slipped up and I think I forgot to mention Scourge somewhere near the end... if I haven't then yay! Also, I have a question, would you like Nathan, Ryan and Raven to have had kids or just have girlfriends or what? Let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do :) Also if you want them to have girlfriends (Nathan already has one, the black cat) then please leave some names for them as well as the kids as I'm slowly running out of cool names XD So yeah, review and tell me what animal the girlfriends for Ryan and Raven should be (If you want them to have them) and also tell me some names for them, and also let me know if you want them to have had kids :) Okay enough of my rambling! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Age 8 Flare&Sky

******Hey guys, I'd like to say thank you to Sonamyluver718 and SamInfinity75 for your suggestions :) I decided to pick one from each review, so I picked Flare from SamInfinity75 and Sky from Sonamluver718 :) Thanks guys! Anyway, enjoy :P**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised :P And also I don't own Flare or Sky either :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Age 8 – Flare&Sky**

"Awww! He's so cute!" Amy yelled while getting up and literally sprinting to the blue wolf.

She looked down at little Rio, taking in all his features. Matt only smiles as Rio giggles and holds his arms out to Amy. The pink hedgehog began to tickle his little tummy with her index finger, making him giggle even louder.

"D'ya wanna hold him?"

Amy wasted no time in quickly nodding her head. Matt passed the little wolf over to her and she had to keep herself from squealing. Of course she had two kids of her own, but they weren't babies anymore. Tyler was twelve and Daniel was six; they were growing up.

Meanwhile, Nathan was coming back down the stairs. Following close behind him, was a red/orange hedgehog and a light red fox. The three of them reached the bottom of the stairs and all stood there. The hedgehog had light purple eyes and her quills reached just below her shoulders. She was wearing a simple blue t shirt with the letter F on the front, a blue tartan patterned plaid skirt and light blue ballet pumps.

The fox had ice blue eyes that were a little darker than Scourge's, and short red hair that was layered. She had a side fringe that had black streaks in it. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that stopped half way in between her thighs and knees. The dress was quite tight and outlined her hourglass figure.

"Sorry I didn't say hi before; was having a little trouble with the misses. Guys I'd like you to meet Flare, and Sky" The black wolf said while pointing to the hedgehog and then the fox.

Everyone greeted each other and became acquainted. Raven was standing off to the side; his wings respectively tucked behind him. His dark blue eyes watching as his friends, old and new, greeted each other.

Sky turned towards him and gave him a smile before turning her attention back to their guests. Raven's tail began to wag like crazy and a deep blush appeared on his tan muzzle. A dreamy smile made itself present on his face.

"Hey Raven, you're blushing again"

Raven's eyes darted to the stairs. His eyes landed on the black wolf walking downstairs carrying what looked like a large book.

"Oh shut up Ryan"

.

Back at Scourge's house, Sonic was still having a tough time with the kids. Ember and Crystal had cornered him yet again, but their water guns were nearly empty due to most of it dripping from Sonic's quills.

"Tell us who she is" Ember demanded.

"I can't, only your father can, and he will only tell you when you're older" The cobalt hedgehog replied.

"Girls leave him alone; he's not going to tell you who she is"

Tyler had made his way into the room, with Daniel and Drew at his heels. Of course Tyler knew who the girl was; he remembered seeing Rosy the day his dad proposed to his mother. However, he knew he couldn't tell the girls or Drew that it was their mother.

The twins turned to look at Tyler, eyeing him up and down. Both of them pouted at the same time, but Tyler wasn't going to give in that easily. His father was Shadow the hedgehog after all.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to tell you who it is either, and you'll just have to wait until you're old enough to understand; that's your father's decision" The boy said.

Even though Tyler was only twelve years old, he had a good head on his shoulders. He was definitely going to get all the girls when he reached high school.

"You're no fun" Crystal said while folding her arms.

Tyler only stared her down and crossed his arms. Daniel was at the side of him, staring at his brother. Of course he didn't know who Rosy was because he was born the same year Drew was; only he was a few months older.

.

(Scourge's POV)

"So, how're Ember and Crystal?" Matt asked while bouncing Rio on his knee.

"They're fine; Crystal seems to be developing some of my traits though which could be a problem. I've also got a son now too; his name is Drew"

Matt's eyes sparked in curiosity at the news.

"Aw, it's good to know you're not the only man around the house"

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. It was true though; I'd been the only guy in the house for two years before Drew came along.

"Yeah, I was happy to find out Rosy was pregnant again, but when it came to Drew being born…it…well I can't say I wasn't happy…but…I lost Rosy that day; she had this illness that she didn't tell me about, I still don't know what it was"

I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were shocked at the news. They were gonna find out one day so I might as well just tell them.

"We're so sorry, Scourge"

"It's alright"

.

(Third Person POV)

Scourge, Shadow and Amy returned to Scourge's house at around midnight. Upon opening the door, they saw Sonic sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Drew lay on the blue hedgehog's stomach; he was asleep too, they all were. Ember and Crystal were on the floor at the side of the couch; Crystal leaning on her sister's shoulder. Tyler was sat on the chair at the side of the couch with his brother cuddled on top of him. Everyone looked so peaceful; it was a shame that Scourge had to wake them up.

With the help of Shadow and Amy, Scourge picked up Crystal as Shadow picked up Ember and the two, followed by Amy carrying Drew, walked up the stairs to the kid's rooms. Neither of the twins stirred as Scourge and Shadow carefully placed them into their double bed. The two of the slept in the same bed as they had to make room for Drew. Amy walked over to Drew's bed and tucked him under the covers. He looked so small in the single bed, even though he was six years old.

After the trio were finished putting the kids to bed, they all went back downstairs to see Tyler and Daniel slowly waking up. Scourge laughed as he heard Sonic snort in his sleep. Shadow just shook his head at the sight.

"He can stay here for the night" Scourge said as he grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over the sleeping blue hedgehog.

Tyler picked up his brother, placing him on his hip and followed his parents out of the door. With that Scourge took himself upstairs to bed, hoping that the events of the night would finally leave his mind.

* * *

**Okay, so that chapter didn't exactly go to plan, I'm gonna have to consult my story plan for the next chapter :L I kinda went off track :P Anyway, the next chapter will start at age 10 :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Age 10

******I'm so sorry that this took so long, college has been giving me loads of work to do -.- grr, so when it comes to updates, bare with me, I will update as soon as I possibly can :P Unfortunately not a lot happens in this chapter...but yeah enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Age 10**

(Scourge's POV)

"Crystal, stop that!"

"No way, you started it!"

Ugh, the girls have definitely developed a huge case of sibling rivalry over the past two years. No matter how hard I try, they still end up having a fight every single day. Usually in the morning when I've just woken up, which was even more annoying. I felt bad for Drew the most though; he always seemed to get stuck in the middle of it. Walking over to the two squabbling girls, I pulled them apart and then banged their heads together. You might say I'm a bad parent for doing that but it did the trick.

"Now girls what did I tell you about fighting? It's not okay to fight, especially in front of your little brother!"

Ember and Crystal flinched at the seriousness in my voice. They knew straight away that I wasn't happy with them.

"What are you girls even fighting about anyway?"

The two of them looked at each other before looking back at me and replying.

"Crystal has a boyfriend and I don't, so I started making fun of her to get her annoyed and then she started hitting me" Ember said.

Crystal has a boyfriend? She's ten; I'm surprised she knows what a boyfriend is!

"Crystal is this true?" I turned my attention to her.

Her cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment, so I'm guessing it was.

"Yes daddy" She said while looking at the ground.

"So who is this boy?"

She looked unsure about telling me, but she eventually did.

"…Daniel…"

"As in Shadow's son, Daniel?"

She nodded. As surprised as I was, I was more relieved to find out it was someone that I actually knew, rather than a complete stranger.

"Okay then; Ember just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you're allowed to make fun of your sister for having one, and Crystal, even though your sister made fun of you, it's not okay to hit her, okay?"

"Sorry daddy" They both said in unison.

"Now apologize to each other"

"Sorry Ember"

"Sorry Crystal"

"That's better, now run along"

The two of them did as I said and ran off to their bedroom. I then turned my attention to Drew, who was sat in the corner rocking back and forth. He hated seeing his sisters fight.

"Drew, you okay bud?" I asked while placing my right hand on his shoulder.

Without looking at me he shook his head. He's only eight, and because he's the youngest he's always in the middle of it.

"Daddy, I don't like it when they fight" He said "Most of the time it's because of me anyway"

"No it's not; they just think it's you when in reality it's just them being girls" I replied softly "What did you say to them anyway?"

"I just told Ember that I saw Crystal with a boy at school, the boy I recognised as Daniel" I sighed.

"Is that it?"

He nodded.

"Then what happened? Did Ember say anything to you?"

"No" He shook his head again "Crystal yelled at me for telling Ember and then hit me on the head"

"Come here"

He reached his arms out as I scooped him into my arms. Even though he was eight, he was still pretty small. He's a lot smaller than Ember and Crystal were at that age, even though they were twins. His arms cuddled my neck as I walked up to my room with him. Setting him down on the bed I reached into the bedside draw and pulled out a brown box that was just a little smaller than my hand. Drew looked at me confused before flicking his ear.

"What I'm about to give you, I want you to hold on to forever, never let it go" I told him "Promise?"

"Yeah daddy, I promise"

I opened the box.

Inside was the ring I had proposed to Rosy with; it was now on a thin gold chain. Taking it out of the box, I unlatched the lock and then put it around Drew's neck. He began to fiddle with it; admiring the ring.

"What's this for?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him yet, he was still too young.

"I'll tell you when you're older, just promise me you'll always wear it"

"I will"

.

(Third Person POV)

So Scourge had given Drew the ring on a necklace that he proposed to Rosy with. It was only a matter of time before he found out about his mother and what happened all those years ago.

Ember and Crystal were still clueless as to whom the woman in the pictures was, but they now seemed to except that fact that they weren't gonna find out for a good few years. Ember had developed the same personality as what Rosy had, which Scourge was very happy about. Rosy had the best personality in the world; Scourge couldn't have asked for anyone better. She was always there for him when he needed her. You could say she was his guardian angel.

Later that night, Scourge had put the kids to bed and was turning in himself. Removing his shirt, he hopped into bed and turned off the light. Laying his head on the pillow, he lay there for a good while with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. For some reason on this certain night, he couldn't get to sleep.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the room. The green hedgehog shot up into a sitting position and covered his eyes from the light. He had no idea what was going on, but when the light died down, he opened his eyes and looked over at the source. His heart skipped a beat and his ears flattened.

Standing there, in the corner of the room, was the angel form of Rosy. She was dressed in a short white dress and had a glowing aurora; complete with halo and pure white wings.

Scourge felt like he was going to cry. Tears threatened to fall from his ice blue eyes as he continued to stare at the angel in front of him.

"R-Rosy" He choked out.

"Hello Scourge" She replied while smiling at him.

She slowly made her way towards him, stopping just in front of where he was sitting.

"How are my darlings?"

"They're fine; I'm f-fine" A tear slid down his cheek as he replied to her.

"Now Scourge, don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry"

"I've been doing it a lot since I lost you"

"I know, I've been watching over you all this time, making sure you're safe" She said calmly "You never really lost me, blue eyes, I've always been with you in your heart, but one thing I don't understand is why you started cutting yourself"

Her expression turned from happy to sad as she remembered watching his cut his wrists every night all those years ago.

"I thought it would make the pain of losing you go away, it's really hard looking after three kids alone" Scourge closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

Just seeing Rosy again brought back the memories of the day Drew was born.

"From where I'm standing, you're doing a wonderful job, and as far as I'm concerned, they couldn't have asked for a better father"

Rosy began to fade away and Scourge quickly reached for her but soon realised it was no good.

"No! Don't leave me! I love you!" He cried.

"I love you too, Scourge, always have and always will"

With that Rosy faded away, and the room was engulfed in darkness yet again. Putting his head in his hands, Scourge sat there and cried. He felt a little better now that he had seen his love again, but he was still sad that he could never hold her in his arms ever again. He missed her and he always would, but what she said made him feel better about being a father. He just hoped that nothing will get out of hand in the future.

* * *

**Rosy's ghost! So yeah that was chapter 8 :P Chapter 9 should be updated by the end of October depending on the work load it might be updated sooner, bare with me! Also, I'm gonna start another story as well as continuing my others, there's a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on which story you want me to write next! Story summary's are on my profile, go check it out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
